Turth Or Dare Kamichama Karin
by Higuchi Miko
Summary: Karin Dkk bermain ToD gimana ya jadinya,kalo OC kayaknya di chapter 2 muncul deh,baca ya jangan lupa review disini kalin boleh memberikan ToD kepada Kamichama Karin chara ini fic keduaku...


Turth Or Dare Kamichama Karin

* * *

Author:Akhirnya bikin fic baru,Ini fic keduaku *tersenyum antusias*

Yuka:lanjutin dulu tuh yang why?

Author:Yuka-Chan tau gak aku lagi kehabisan ide buat lanjutin yang itu,lagi pula itu lagi hiatus

Yuka:Hiatus kok lama banget

Sakura:Author BAKKA kembaliin sepatuku

Author:Bodo amat kalo mau dikembaliin bacain diclaimer sama Warningnya dulu

Sakura:Terserah apa katamu

Diclaimer:Kamichama Karin selamaya gak akan jadi milik Author aneh ini tapi fic sampah ini punya Author

Warning:GAJE,Aneh,Tidak sesuai EYD,Garing,Bikin muntah,DLL

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

NORMAL POV

Suatu hari di kediaman Kamichama Karin yang damai

"Main ToD yuk" Teriak Karin

"Kamu aja sana aku gak mau" Kata Kazune ketus

"Ih bosen nih" Seru Karin

"Seali aku bilang enggak ya enggak" Jawab Kazune sambil marah

"Ih Kazune-Nii ma begitu malas deh sama Kazune-Nii" Kata Kazusa marah

"Yaudah kita main ber-empat aja yuk ajak Miyon juga" Ucap Karin

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka

"Ih kalian main ToD gak ngajak aku sih" Seru gadis berambut hitam pekat memakai dress berwarna hitam dengan renda putih yang ternyata Higuchi Miko A.K.A Author

"Heh jadi kita main ToD ber-lima dong" kata Karin

"Iya" kata Author

"Tak apa lah" Kata Karin Pasrah

* * *

"Jadi siapa yang punya pensil atau semacamnya" Tanya Kazusa

"Aku" Jawab Himeka

"Siapa yang mau muterin" Tanya Karin

"Aku" Seru Kazusa

Kazusa memutar lalu berhenti di Karin

"Karin-Nee Turth Or Dare?" Tanya Kazusa

"Emm….Apa ya,Turth aja deh"Kata Karin

"Hehe..Siapa yang kamu suka?"Ucap Kazusa

"Kakakmu Kazune"Karin yang berbicara itu langsung Blushing Kazune yang mendengarnya juga Blushing

"Cieeee"Sorak semuanya (Min-Kazune and Karin)

"Yasudah mana pensilnya?"Kata Karin

"Ini Karin-Nee"Kata Kazusa

Karin memutarnya lalu berhenti di Himeka

"Himeka kau kena Turth Or Dare"Ucap Karin

* * *

"Dare"Kata Himeka

"Hehe Tembak Micchi"Tukas Karin

"Micchi aku suka sama kamu"Kata Himeka polos

"Eh Himeka aku juga suka kamu"Jawab Micchi Polos

"Horeeee…"Seru mereka semua

"Ih apa sih"Seru Himeka kesal

"PJ-nya mana?"Ledek mereka semua (Min-Himeka and Micchi)

"Ih inikan gara-gara ToD"Dengus Himeka kesal

"Yaudah deh ini pensilnya Himeka-Chan"Kata Karin menyerahkan pensilnya

"Arigatou Karin-Nee"Seru Himeka

* * *

(Disini Himeka seumuran dengan Kazusa)

Himeka memutar dan sampai di Kazusa

"Kena kau Kazusa-Chan"Kata Himeka menyerigai

"Ouch…. Sayang kenapa aku sih yang kena"Dengus Kazusa

"ToD Kazusa-Chan"Tanya Himeka

"Turth aja deh"Tukas Kazusa

"Yaudah,kenapa kamu suka sama Jin Kuga"Kata Himeka

"Emmm…. Karena dia terkenal"Jawab Kazusa

"Oh gitu ini pensilnya Kazusa-Chan"Seru Himeka polos

"Arigatou" Kata Kazusa berterima kasih

* * *

Kazusa memutar pensilnya lalu sampai di Author

"Author Turth Or Dare" Tanya Kazusa

"Dare" Jawab Author singkat

"Bikin fanfic Vocaloid" Suruh Kazusa

"Iya nanti Author bikin tapi mana dulu pensilnya" Jawab Author

"Ini" Jawab Kazusa seraya memberikan pensilnya

Author memutar sampai di Miyon

"Miyon ToD" Kata Author santai

"Turth aja deh" Kata Miyon

"Apakah Yuuki pacarmu?" Tanya Author

"I-iya memang kenapa,Yaudah mana pensilnya" Seru Miyon

"Ini" Tukas Author sambil memberikan pensilnya

Author memutar sampai di Miyon

"Miyon ToD" Kata Author santai

"Turth aja deh" Kata Miyon

"Apakah Yuuki pacarmu?" Tanya Author

"I-iya memang kenapa,Yaudah mana pensilnya" Seru Miyon

"Ini" Tukas Author sambil memberikan pensilnya

"Arigatou" Pekik Miyon senang

Dua kemudian memutar lalu sampai di…..

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Disini kalian boleh ngasih Turth Or Dare ke anggota mungkin chapter depan agak saya tambahin OC saya kali ini ke yang cewek dulu yaaa

* * *

Chara:

Hanazono Karin

Kujyou Kazusa

Kujyou Himeka

Miyon

Higuchi Miko A.K.A Author

* * *

Nah itu aja yaaaaaa…

Salam Manis

Higuchi Miko

* * *

Jaa~Nee


End file.
